As modern society relies heavily on a dependable power supply, faults occurring in an electric power network have to be remedied quickly. A single line to ground fault, or single phase to ground fault, wherein one line to ground voltage becomes depressed, is the most frequently occurring short-circuit fault in the electrical power network.
A reactive power compensator, such as a static VAR compensator (SVC) can be used to combat voltage fluctuations. The SVC counteracts voltage drops in the electric power network by providing reactive power and is often able to handle overvoltages by absorbing reactive power. Today, there is a desire to be able to use the SVC for voltage support also during power network faults, and not only during steady state and voltage recovery after fault clearance.